No Limit
by Hye Fye
Summary: Kai berusaha agar Kyungsoo menerima cintanya. Ia telah bertekad akan membuat Kyungsoo melupakan Suho sampai batas kemampuannya. Kyungsoo sendiri malah 'bermusuhan' dengan Yixing, ibunya. Lalu Suho yang bersikap seakan tidak tahu apapun. Sekuel dari Mistake. KaiSoo fanfiction.


**No Limit**

**(Sekuel Mistake)**

**_Kyung Soo & Jong In (Kai)**

**Yi Xing & Joon Myeon_**

**_Romance**

**Drama_**

**_T+_**

**_warnin':**

**Typos**

**Word 6k+_**

**[GS]**

**_KaiSoo**

**Fanfiction_**

—**Hye fye— **

.

**0~o~o~o~0**

.

Kyungsoo menatap kedua orangtuangnya yang sedang duduk santai di ruang tv dari tangga. Hari minggu ini, mereka tidak pergi kemanapun seperti minggu-minggu yang lalu. Enam bulan terakhir ini, hampir setiap minggu mereka akan berjalan-jalan. Mereka melakukan hal itu untuk mengganti tahun-tahun yang mereka lewatkan.

Mata Kyungsoo menangkap pemandangan yang sejujurnya sampai saat ini mampu membuatnya terluka. Meski telah tiga tahun bahkan hampir empat tahun berlalu, namun Kyungsoo belum bisa melupakan _Suho_. Meski dulu ia telah menetapkan hati untuk merubah perasaannya, kenyataannya sampai detik ini ia belum bisa.

Selama menjalani hidupnya dengan Joonmyeon dan Yixing, Kyungsoo lebih memilih berada di luar rumah lebih lama, yaitu dengan bekerja. Meski sebenarnya untuk menghindari pemandangan yang menyakitkan adalah percuma, karena ia bekerja di tempat yang sama dengan ayah dan ibunya. Kyungsoo beberapa kali menginap di rumah temannya yang kebetulan sering ditinggal orangtuanya.

Kyungsoo menghela napas lelah. Sejujurnya ia ingin melenyapkan perasaannya pada _Suho_. Ia sudah tidak sanggup melihat ayah dan ibunya selalu terlihat mesra dimanapun dan kapanpun. Terkadang ia menjadi anak durhaka karena memaki ibunya yang terlalu menempel pada _Suho_. Kelakuan yixing yang tidak mencerminkan usianya jika berdampingan dengan _Suho_, membuat Kyungsoo berdecih tidak suka.

Tapi Kyungsoo tersadar. Tidak baik berperilaku seperti itu pada ibunya. Pada akhirnya Kyungsoo hanya menerima setiap rasa sakit yang menderanya. Tidak mungkin Kyungsoo menjilat ucapannya sendiri. Ia tidak ingin melihat ibunya seperti sebelum _Suho_ kembali, hidup namun seperti mati. Koma. Ibunya seperti orang koma walau dalam kesehariannya selalu menampilkan senyum.

Kyungsoo melangkah menuruni tangga, ia berjalan ke dapur tidak menghiraukan suara tawa Yixing. Ia tidak ingin tahu apa yang dilakukan oleh _Suho _dan Yixing. Dengan gerak sedikit kasar, Kyungsoo mengambil air dari kulkas dan menuangkannya ke gelas. Dengan sekali teguk Kyungsoo meminumnya.

"Kyungie."

Ah, suara ibunya. Entah kenapa Kyungsoo saat ini malas bertatap muka dengan ibunya itu. Kyungsoo memilih diam tanpa menatap ibunya.

"Tadi Umma membuat camilan, ayo ke ruang tv. Kita makan bersama." Ajak Yixing.

Kyungsoo menatap Yixing, "Tidak, umma. Sebentar lagi aku akan keluar, jadi umma nikmati waktu umma dengan appa, ne?" ucap Kyungsoo dengan nada dibuat biasa saja.

Yixing terdiam mendengarnya, "Kemana?" tanyanya setelah cukup lama terdiam.

"Aku akan keluar dengan Kai."

Kali ini Yixing mengernyit, "Kai?" Yixing belum pernah mendengar nama itu sebelumnya. "Siapa? Temanmu?"

"Juniorku waktu SMA, umma." Jawabnya singkat.

Yixing hendak berkata kembali, namun urung karena seruan Jononmyeon yang memanggil namanya, "Nanti kau ceritakan pada umma, ne?" Yixing berlalu meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang menatap Yixing sendu.

**0~o~o~o~0**

Entah kenapa sekarang Kyunsoo sangat tidak ingin bercerita apapun pada Yixing. Ia lebih memilih cerita pada temannya. Mungkin karena sejak tiga tahun lalu Kyungsoo jarang bercerita lagi, Yixing meminta Kyungsoo untuk bercerita padanya.

Namun Kyungsoo tidak akan melakukannya, karena saat ini berbeda. Saat ini Kyungsoo memandang Yixing bukan hanya sebagai ibu, tapi sebagai orang yang _merebut Suho _darinya. Baiklah, memang saat itu ia ingin keluarganya kembali utuh, namun tidak dengan _Suho_. Ia tidak ingin _Suho _yang menjadi ayahnya, ia lebih memilih seseorang bernama Kris yang bersanding dengan ibunya. Sampai saat ini Kyungsoo juga mengingat nama ayah biologisnya.

Saat ini Kyungsoo berada di sebuah taman. Kyungsoo sedang menunggu Kai. Sudah lewat sepuluh menit namun Kai belum datang juga, padahal Kai yang mengajaknya. Kyungsoo bersenandung untuk menghilangkan rasa bosannya. Kyungsoo terus bersenandung sampai ia merasa ada seseorang yang duduk disampingnya.

Awalnya Kyunsoo mengira orang itu adalah Kai, tapi ternyata salah. Saat yang dilihat Kyungsoo adalah seorang pria berkulit putih. Kyungsoo yakin usianya sama seperti _Suho_. Kyungsoo juga sangat yakin kalau pria disampingnya ini sama awet mudannya dengan _Suho _dan ibunya.

Kyungsoo tersentak kala pria itu menatap Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo langsung menunduk malu. Sekarang Kyungsoo mendengar kekehan, Kyungsoo yakin kekehan itu keluar dari mulut pria disampingnya. Wajah Kyungsoo memerah.

"Jangan menundukkan wajahmu, wanita muda. Aku tidak akan marah." Ramah pria itu.

Kyungsoo memberanikan menatap pria itu dan tersenyum canggung, "Maaf." Lirihnya.

Pria itu kembali terkekeh, "Kenapa minta maaf? Kau tidak bersalah apapun." Ucapnya ramah.

"Emm.. saya tadi mencuri pandang pada anda." Akunya dengan wajah memerah.

Pria itu tertawa, "Bersyukurlah isrtiku belum datang, kalau ia melihatmu mencuri pandangan padaku, kau akan habis diceramahinya." Tuturnya.

Entah kenapa Kyungsoo malah ikut tertawa mendengarnya. "Paman sedang apa?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Pria itu menghentikan tawanya, "Menanti istriku. Kau sendiri?"

"Saya menunggu teman saya." Jawab Kyungsoo.

"Bagaimana kalau kita mengobrol? Untuk membunuh rasa bosan." Tawar pria itu.

Kyungsoo mengangguk menyetujui. Dan akhirnya mereka mengobrol sambil menunggu orang yang mereka harapkan kedatangannya. Waktu bergulir menunjukkan mereka mengobrol selama 45 menit. Entah kenapa Kyungsoo merasa nyaman dengan pria disampingnya. Ia merasa pria ini memperlakukannya seperti seorang anak. Sangat nyaman dan seperti terlindungi.

Obrolan mereka terhenti ketika seorang wanita menghampiri mereka dan memanggil pria disampingnya. Kyungsoo yakini kalau wanita itu adalah istri dari pria di sampingnya. Kyungsoo memperhatikan mereka berinteraksi. Pria itu bangkit dan langsung memeluk istrinya, sedangkan sang istri meminta maaf karena keterlambatanya.

Melihat pemandangan itu, ia teringat pada _Suho _dan Yixing. Mereka seperti kedua orang tuanya. Sepertinya mereka saling menyayangi, bahkan Kyungsoo berpikir tidak akan ada pengkhianatan diantara mereka.

Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis. Entah kapan Kyungsoo akan seperti pasangan suami-istri itu. Sampai seusia itu mereka masih terihat mesra. Sejujurnya Kyungsoo ingin segera berkeluarga, hanya harapnya pupus tiga tahun lalu.

"Terima kasih telah menemani suami saya."

Suara wanita itu sukses membuyarkan lamunan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menatap wanita, kemudian Kyungsoo tersenyum. "Ne, tidak apa, nyonya. Saya juga sedang menanti seseorang." ucap Kyungsoo lembut.

Pasangan suami-istri itu tersenyum, "Kami duluan, nak. Kuharap orang yang kau tunggu segera datang." Pamit sang istri.

Kyungsoo mengangguk, "Hati-hati dijalan." Kyungsoo melambaikan tangannya.

Pasangan suami istri itu tersenyum melihat tingkah Kyungsoo. Mereka mulai melangkah meinggalkan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo masih setia memasang senyum sampai sebuah nama keluar dari mulut sang istri dan membuat senyum Kyungsoo pudar.

**Kris**…

Nama itu terucap dari bibir sang istri. Tubuh Kyungsoo langsung kaku. Matanya tidak lepas menatap pasangan suami-istri yang semakin menjauh. Secara tiba-tiba air mata Kyungsoo mengalir. Kedua tangannya membungkam wajahnya mencoba menahan isakan yang akan keluar.

Kris. Nama itu adalah nama orang yang ingin Kyungsoo jumpai. Nama dari seorang yang membuat hidupnya berada dalam situasi yang menyakitkan. Nama itu, nama ayahnya. Kris… ayahnya yang selama 26 tahun ini tidak pernah ia lihat. Ayahnya yang keberadaannya tersembunyi.

Kyungsoo terus menangis bahkan ia menundukkan badannya sidikit. Kyungsoo terus menagis sampai ia merasakan seseorang memeluknya erat. Kyungsoo tahu siapa yang memeluknya, "Kai." Bisik Kyungsoo disela tangisnya.

Ya, yang memeluk Kyungsoo adalah Kai. Kyungsoo mengetahui itu Kai karena parfum yang dipakai Kai. Kyungsoo membalas pelukan Kai dan meneggelamkan wajahnya pada perut Kai, berharap tangisannya teredam.

"_Noona_, apa yang terjadi? kenapa _noona_ menangis?" cemas Kai. Kai mengusap-usap punggung Kyungsoo mencoba menenangkan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menggeleng sebagai jawaban. Kai mendesah. Ia mendudukkan tubuhnya tanpa melepas pelukannya. "Maafkan aku, _noona_. Aku terlambat." Sesal Kai. Kembali Kyungsoo menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

Kai melepas pelukannya dan menangkup wajah Kyungsoo. "Berhentilah menangis, _noona_. Kau membuatku merasa bersalah." lirih Kai sembari menghapus air mata Kyugsoo dengan jarinya.

"Ka-Kai." Panggil Kyungsoo. Ia mencoba menghentikan tangisnya, "A-aku ingin pulang." Pinta Kyungsoo.

Kai menatap Kyungsoo terkejut, "Tapi, _noona_.."

"Kumohon, Kai. Aku ingin pulang."

Kai menghela napas. "Ne, kita pulang." Kai membawa tubuh Kyungsoo untuk berdiri. Kemudian ia menuntun Kyungsoo berjalan tanpa melepas pelukannya.

Beberapa menit dalam perjalanan, mereka memilih diam. Kai yang sebenarnya tidak tahan dalam kesunyian, akhirnya memilih buka suara. "_Noona_," panggilnya.

Kyungsoo menatap Kai, "Ne?"

Kai terdiam sesaat menimbang-nimbang apakah ia harus mengatakannya atau tidak. Beberapa detik kemudian Kai memutuskan untuk mengatakannya, "Apa jawabanmu, _noona_?" tanya Kai menagih jawaban dari Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya, hal itu tntu membuat Kai berhenti juga. Kyungsoo menatap Kai penuh penyesalan. "Kai, aku _belum_ bisa." Jawab Kyungsoo.

Kai menatap kecewa, "Kenapa? Apa _noona_ masih belum bisa melupakannya?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk, "Maaf." Lirihnya.

Kai mengangguk. "Tak apa _noona_. Aku akan menunggu sampai _noona_ melupakannya dan menerima aku sebagai kekasih _noona_." Kai menampilkan senyum tiga jari setelah mengucapkannya.

Kyungsoo menatap Kai sendu. Satu bulan lalu Kai mengutarakan perasaannya pada Kyungsoo dan meminta Kyungsoo menjadi kekasihnya. Tentu Kyungsoo menolak karena ia masih memiliki perasaan pada _Suho_. Kai sejujurnya kecewa karena penolakan Kyungsoo, namun ia bertekad akan membuat Kyungsoo berpaling padanya.

Kai benar-benar berusaha membuat Kyungsoo berpaling padanya. kai melakukan apapun, dimulai mengajak Kyungsoo makan siang bersama setiap istirahat, memberikan berbagai macam barang, dan mengajaknya jalan-jalan seperti sekarang ini. sayang Kyungsoo selalu menolak semuanya. Kyungsoo lebih memilih makan siang bersama kedua orang tuanya, mengembalikan semua barang-barang yang diberikan Kai, dan lebih memilih bersama keluarganya di akhir pecan.

Minggu ini Kai beruntung Kyungsoo menerima ajakannya. Kai bahkan membutuhkan waktu dua jam hanya untuk memberikan penampilan yang terbaik. Sayangnya semuanya sia-sia karena Kyungsoo tiba-tiba ingin pulang. Kai sangat kecewa, tentu saja. Hari yang ia nanti-nanti malah gagal total.

**0~o~o~o~0**

Hari ini Kai sangat bersemangat menjalani pekerjaannya. Rekan-rekan kerja Kai sampai terheran-heran dan menggoda Kai melihat tingkahnya. Pagi tadi, atasannya yang sekaligus calon mertuanya –uhuk , menngundangnya makan malam. Entah ada angin apa sampai atasannya itu dengan berbaik hati mengundangnnya makan malam. Kai sampai sujud syukur di lorong kantor dan membuat pegawai lain menganggapnya tidak beres.

Ajakan dari sang atasan yang membuatnya berbunga-bunga, tadi ketika makan siang Kai mendapat hadian kecupan dari Kyungsoo karena proyek yang dirancang Kai sukses. Sebagai putri dari atasan Kai, tentu Kyungsoo harus berterimakasih karena berkat Kai, perusahaan ayahnya menambah kesuksesannya.

Sungguh Kai berbunga-bunga. Karena perasaan bahagiannya, Kai tidak sadar jam kerja telah selesai. Kalau saja pegawai lain tidak menegurnya, mungkin Kai akan melewatkan makan malam yang sangat berharga dengan –ehem calon mertua. Ah, Kai harus cepat-cepat pulang dan mempersiapkan semuanya agar ia tidak membuat malu dirinya dengan datang terlambat.

Dengan tangan yang bergetar gugup, Kai menekan bel rumah atasannya. Meski rumah sang atasan tidak seperti dugaannya (mewah dan besar), malah terkesan sangat sederhana, membuat jangtung Kai berdetak lebih cepat.

Kai sangat gugup dan salah tingkah begitu Yixing yang menyambutnya dengan ramah. Senyum Yixing membuat Kai sulit melangkah, bagaimanapun saat ini ia sedang berhadapan dengan calon mertuanya. Salah sedikit ia bisa gagal mempersunting Kyungsoo, eh?

"A-Anyeong." Sapa Kai gugup.

Yixing tersenyum dan membalas sapaan Kai, "Anyeong, silahkan masuk, Jong In." Yixing mempersilahkan Kai masuk dan berjalan di depan.

Oh, betapa hati Kai bertaburan bunga kala mendnegar caon mertuannya memanggilnya Jong In. dengan senyum sumringah, Kai memasuki rumah tersebut. kai mengikuti Yixing ke meja makan. Begitu sampai, mata Kai langsung tertuju pada Kyungsoo yang sedang duduk dengan anggunnya.

Kai terpesona melihat penampilan Kyungsoo yang sangta cantik. Oh, Kai meresa meleleh begitu Kyungsoo menatapnya dan tersenyum manis. Kai tidak menghiraukan ajakan Yixing untuk segera bergabung. Terlalu terpesona pada Kyungsoo membuat kakinya seakan patah. Kai terus menatap Kyungsoo sampai sang kepala keluarga berdehem dengan keras menyadarkan Kai.

Kai tersenyum malu dan segera duduk disamping Kyungsoo, bersebrangan dengan Yixing dan Joon Myeon. Kai menoleh pada Kyungsoo dan tersenyum, "Selamat malam, _noona_. Kau sangat cantik." Ujar Kai dengan kalimat pujian terakhir tanpa sadar terucap.

Kyungsoo hanya bergumam terimakasih dan tersenyum. Setelahnya Kyungsoo menatap pada kedua orangtuanya. Yixing segera memulai makan malamnya, ia mengambilkan makanan untuk Joon Myeon. Pemandangan seperti itu memang sudah sering ia lihat, namun Kyungsoo tetap tidak menyukainya. Tatapan mata Kyungsoo sangat terlihat bahwa ia merasa risih dan tidak suka dengan perbuatan Yixing pada Joon Myeon.

Kai yang telah mengambil makanannya, terheran-heran karena Kyungsoo belum mengambil sedikpun makanan. Kai bermaksud menegur Kyungsoo, namun hal itu urung kala melihat tatapan Kyungsoo. Kai mengikuti arah pandang Kyungsoo. Dahi Kai berkerut ketika apa yang dilihat Kyungsoo adalah pemandangan Yixing yang menuangkan makan pada piring Joon Myeon.

"_Noona_." Tergur Kai.

Kyungsoo yang mendengar teguran Kai tersentak. Kyungsoo segera mengambil makanannya sendiri dan segera memakannya. Hal itu membuat Kai semakin heran, "_Noona_, kau tak apa?" tanya Kai sedikit cemas melihat Kyungsoo makan dengan cara yang tidak biasanya.

Kyungsoo menghentikan makannya dan menatap Kai. Yixing dan Joon Myeon menatap pada Kyungsoo sekilas, kemudian menatap Kai. "Kyungsoo kenapa?" tanya Joon Myeon pada Kai.

"Ah, tidak. Saya hanya merasa _Noona_ makan dengan cara yang tidak biasa." Ujar Kai.

"Apa kau sakit, Kyungie?" tanya Yixing Khawatir.

Kyungsoo menggeleng, "Tidak, umma. Aku baik-baik saja."

"Tapi, _noona_ makan dengan lemas begitu. _Noona_ yakin tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kai seraya mengusap rambut Kyungsoo.

Yixing yang melihat perlakuan Kai sedikit curiga, "Kalian… _sudah_ berpacaran?" tanya Yixing langsung. Pertanyaan Yixing sukses membuat Kyungsoo menepis tangan Kai. Kai sendiri tersenyum kaku, sedang Joon Myeon…

"Wah, apa ini pertanda bahwa appa akan segera menjadi kakek?" ucap Joon Myeon dengan nada riang. Ucapan Joon Myeon membuat Kyungsoo sakit. 'kakek? Kau benar-benar telah melupakanku sebagai kekasihmu?' batin Kyungsoo pedih.

Tanpa sadar, jemari Kyungsoo mencengkram erat dadanya. Hal itu tidak luput dari pandangan Kai. Kai kembali mengikuti arah pandang Kyungsoo. Kai terkejut begitu tahu Joon Myeon lah yang menjadi objek Kyungsoo. Entah kenapa Kai merasa tidak tenang dengan tatapan Kyungsoo pada Joon Myeon. Sebuah pemikiran gila tiba-tiba melintas, namun Kai segera menepisnya. Tapi Kai tetap kepikiran, sampai ia memikirkan sesuatu untuk membuktikannya.

"Emm… kami belum berpacaran, Ahjumma, Ahjussi. Tapi saya mohon restu kalian dan dukungan kalian agar _noona_ bersedia menerima saya." Dengan malu-malu Kai meminta restu.

Joon Myeon tersenyum sumringah, "Tentu saja! Aku merestuimu. Semoga kau berhasil, nak." Ujarnya. Joonmyeon beralih menatap Kyungsoo, "Kau menerima Jong In, kan Kyungie?" tanya Joonmyeon.

Kyungsoo tersentak, "A-aku –"

"Tentu saja Kyungsoo menerimanya, Myeonnie. Lihatlah mereka begitu serasi, aku yakin Kyungsoo juga menyukai Jong In. bukankah makan malam ini diadakan untuk mendekatkan mereka? Ternyata mereka malah jauh lebih dekat dari pikiran kita." potong Yixing dengan senyum yang aneh menurut Kai serta tatapan tajam yang diberikan Yixing pada Kyungsoo. Apa yang dikatakan Yixing membuat Kai dan Kyungsoo terkejut. Mendekatkan? Apa mungkin mereka akan dijodohkan?

Kai menatap Kyungsoo . sekali lagi, Kai melihat raut Kyungsoo yang kesakitan. Bahkan Kyungsoo sampai mengigit bibir bawahnya. Tak berapa lama raut Kyungsoo berubah menjadi tatapan tidak suka pada Yixing. Kai bahkan melihat kilat benci pada tatapan Kyungsoo. Kai beralih pada Yixing. Betapa terkejut Kai kala melihat Yixing balas menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan yang mengintimidasi dan tidak suka.

'Ada apa dengan ibu-anak ini?' batin Kai penasaran. beberapa saat Kai tertegun, sepertinya apa yang ia pikirkan tadi benar adanya. 'Gila! Ini benar-benar gila. Bagaimana mungkin…' tanpa sadar Kai mengeleng keras. Ia sungguh tidak percaya dengan kesimpulan atas pemikirannya.

"Jong In, kau tak apa?" pertanyaan Joon Myeon sontak membuat Kai, Kyungsoo, dan Yixing menghentikan kegiatan mereka.

Kai tersenyum dan menggeleng, "Tidak apa-apa." Jawab Kai mencoba biasa saja.

Mendengar jawaban Kai, Yixing mengalihkan perhatian semuanya dengan menyuruh mereka untuk segera menyantap makan malam. Suasana kembali seperti sebelumnya. Mereka menikmati makan malam dengan tenang.

Dalam kegiatannya, Kai sesekali menatap pada Yixing dan Joon Myeon. Kai melihat meski usia mereka tidak muda lagi, keduanya tetap terlihat mesra. Kai memperhatikan bagaimana cara Yixing mengambilkan minum untuk Joonmyeon, menghapus noda di sudut bibir, bahkan Yixing sesekali menyuapi Joonmyeon. Joonmyeon yang diperlakukan seperti itu tentu menerimanya, bahkan ia juga melakukan hal yang sama pada Yixing.

Kai berharap jika nanti ia menikah dengan Kyungsoo, ia ingin sampai hari tua akan seperti Yixing dan Joonmyeon. Sudut bibir Kai tersenyum, calon mertuanya ini begitu saling menyayangi. Kai tanpa sadar terus memperhatikan interaksi Yixing dan Joonmyeon. Kai terus memperhatikan sampai ia mendengar decihan tidak suka dari Kyungsoo.

"Cih, memuakkan!"

Kai sontak menatap Kyungsoo terkejut. Meski Kyungsoo berucap pelan, namun Kai dapat mendengarnya. Kai mentap Kyungsoo yang kembali menatap kedua orangtuanya dengan tatapan tidak suka. Kyungsoo bahkan mengenggam sendok dan garpunya erat.

"_Noona_," panggil Kai dengan suara pelan, tidak ingin Joonmyeon dan Yixing mendengarnya. Kyungsoo menoleh pada Kai dan bertanya 'Apa' dengan nada dingin. kai terdiam. Ia binggung harus megatakan apa yang berada dalam benaknya atau tidak. Ia takut jikan apa yang sitanyakannya membuat Kyungsoo marah. Pada akhirnya Kai hanya menggeleng dan, "Ada noda di sudut bibir _noona_." Ucap Kai seraya menghapus noda itu dengan jarinya.

Kyungsoo terpaku dengan perbuatan Kai. Apalagi ketika melihat senyum Kai yang begitu manis, entah mengapa membuat Kyungsoo tidak dapat mengalihkan perhatiannya. Kai sendiri menatap Kyungsoo dengan begitu lembut. Mendapati Kyungsoo yang tidak menolak seperti biasanya, Kai sangat senang dan terus memperhatikan Kyungsoo.

"EHEM!"

Deheman Joonmyeon yang disengaja itu sukses membuat Kyungsoo dan Kai kembali pada posisinya masing-masing. Keduanya menjadi salah tingkah secara tiba-tiba. Kai hanya tersenyum malu dan kembali melahap makanannya, sedangkan Kyungsoo mengambil gelas dan meminum airnya dengan sedikit tidak tenang.

**0~o~o~o~0**

Kai berjalan lemas menyusuri koridor kantor. Waktu telah menunjukkan jam pulang, namun Kai sangat malas untuk pulang. Hal itu dikarenakan Kyungsoo menolak ajakan pulang bersama denganya. Sebenarnya alasan lain Kai berjalan lemas seperti itu adalah karena apa yang ia duga ternyata benar adanya.

Seminggu setelah Kai diundang makan malam, Kai mulai memperhatikan gerak-gerik Kyungsoo jika berhadapan dengan Joonmyeon dan Yixing. Setiap pengamatan yang ia lakukan, hasilnya selalu sama. Kai merasa tertohok dan menggeleng tidak percaya.

Hasil dari pengamatanya, ternyata Kyungsoo memang _menyayangi _ayahnya sendiri. Menyayangi disini dalam artian berbeda. Saat itu Kai sangat syok. Ia bahkan sampai murung. Setiap hari disela pengamatannya, ia akan menyempatkan diri untuk berkaca. Alasanya karena ia tidak percaya selera Kyungso yang… ugh!

Kai sering merutuki Kyungsoo yang kenapa harus memiliki selera seperti itu? Selain itu kenapa harus ayahnya sendiri? Kai bahkan selalu membenturkan kepalanya tiap menginggat satu hal. Orang yang ia inginkan jadi istri, mempunyai kelainan Incest! INCEST! Yang lebih parah adalah kenapa harus yang lebih tua?

Itulah yang membuat Kai frustasi.

Pernah suatu waktu Kai berpikiran untuk melakukan operasi plastic. Ok, operasi plastic disini bukan untuk membuat tampang Kai jauh lebih tampan, melainkan untuk membuatnya terlihat JAUH lebih tua dari usianya! Mungkin di dunia ini hanya Kai orang aneh yang mau melakukan hal konyol demi menarik perhatian pujaan hati. Tapi tidak! Kai waras, otaknya masih sehat, jadi ia tidak akan pernah melakukan operasi konyol itu.

Kai ingat dua hari lalu saat Joonmyeon menjemput Kyungsoo ketika mereka makan malam bersama. Ketika Joonmyeon tiba, Kai seperti tidak ada. Kyungsoo langsung memeluk lengan Joonmyeon, bahkan langsung menyeret Joonmyeon pulang tanpa pamit pada Kai. Kai melihat raut bahagia Kyungsoo.

Berbeda lagi dengan kejadian tiga hari lalu. Saat itu Kai, Joonmyeon, dan Kyungsoo makan siang bersama. Ditengah acara Yixing datang dan bergabung. Yixing langsung menempatkan diri diantara Kyungsoo dan Joonmyeon, hal itu membuat Kyungsoo memberikan tatapan jengkel. Apalagi ketika Yixing merangkul mesra Joonmyeon dan bermesraan, mata Kyungsoo berkilat tajam.

Kai saat itu merasa terabaikan. Terlebih melihat Yixing menyeringai penuh kemenangan pada Kyungsoo. Betapa Kai ingin menyeret Kyungsoo dan mencuci otak Kyungsoo agar sadar. Kai sungguh tidak tahan melihat perang dingin antara ibu dan anak itu. Yang membuat Kai jengkel, Joonmyeon bertingkah biasa saja. Ok, Kai tahu Joonmyeon tidak mengerti apapun, sepertinya. Tapi masa Joonmyeon tidak menyadari aura-aura gelap antara istri dan putrinya? Ayah tidak peka!

Terlalu banyak brpikir, Kai sampai tidak menyadari bahwa ia telah sampai halte bis. Kai berjalan lunglai dan duduk dengan badan yang letih. Awalnya Kai menundukkan kepala, namun begitu ia menatap sekeliling, ia melihat siluet yang sangat ia kenal. Kyungsoo.

Kai melihat Kyungsoo berdiri membelekanginya. Kai beranjak dan menghampiri Kyungsoo. Menepuk bahu Kyungsoo, dan menatapnya heran ketika melihat raut Kyungsoo yang sedih. "_Noona_? Bukankah tadi kau pulang dengan ayah _noona_?" tanya Kai.

Kyungsoo tidak menjawab. Ia malah terdiam dan beberapa saat kemudian ia memeluk Kai. Memeluk Kai erat. Kai sampai terkejut, "_Noona_ kenapa?" panic Kai. Kyungsoo menggeleng, ia mengeratkan pelukannya pada punggung Kai. "_Noona_, apa terjadi sesuatu? katakan padaku." Kai sangat cemas. Tidak biasanya Kyungsoo seperti ini. terlebih ia merasakan kemejanya basah. Kyungsoo menangis.

Kai membawa Kyungsoo duduk tanpa melepaskan pelukan. Kai merengkuh Kyungsoo yang bersender padanya dan mengusap-usap bahu Kyungsoo. "Kai," panggil Kyungsoo dengan parau. Kai menunduk melihat Kyungsoo, "Ya?"

Kyungsoo menghapus air matanya, "Bantu aku," Kyungsoo mentap penuh permohonan, "Bantu aku melupakannya. Bantu aku melenyapkan perasaanku padanya. kumohon Kai…" pinta Kyungsoo diantara isak tangisnya.

Kai tidak menggerti, namun ia mengangguk. "Bukankah sudah kukatakan sebelumnya? Sesuai kesepakatan kita dulu. Aku akan membuat _noona_ melupakannya. Aku akan membuat perasaan _noona_ beralih padaku dan _noona_ hanya akan melihatku." ujar Kai. '_sampai batas kemampuanku._' Batin Kai melanjutkan

"_Noona_, bisa kau ceritakan apa yang tejadi? Kenapa _noona_ disini dan menjadi seperti ini?"

Kyungsoo melepas pelukannya. Ia menatap Kai, "Aku akan menceritakannya. Tapi aku mohon kau jangan merubah pandanganmu terhadapku." Pinta Kyungso. Kai mengangguk. Sebelum menceritakan semuanya Kyungsoo menghela napas. Ia mencerikan semua kejadian beberapa tahun lalu. Tentang dirinya, Suho, dan Yixing.

Sungguh mendengar cerita Kyungsoo, Kai sangat terkejut. Ia tidak menyangka kisah hidup keluarga Kyungsoo seperti itu. Bahkan yang lebih miris Kyungsoo hampir menikah dengan Suho. Kai mengusap wajahnya kasar. Pantas saja Kyungsoo dan Yiixng seperti itu. Mereka mencintai orang yang sama. Tapi yang lebih membuat Kai terkejut adalah Yixing. Tidak menyangka wanita seperti Yixing melakukan dosa yang sangat besar. Kai kini tahu bagaimana Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo sangat menderita.

"Lalu,m engapa _noona_ bisa berada disini?" tanya Kai setelah ia bisa menenangkan diri.

Kyungsoo tersenyum kecut, "Umma… ia mengandung." Jawab Kyungsoo lirih.

"Umma _noona_… hamil?" tanya Kai memastikan.

Kyungsoo mengangguk, "Tadi ketika diperjalanan, umma menelpon appa. Umma memberitahukan bahwa ia tengah mengandung, usianya kini memasuki usia empat bulan. Setelah mendapat kabar itu, appa berputar arah menuju rumah sakit." kyungsoo terdiam sesaat. "Tapi aku tidak ingin menemui umma. Aku berbohong pada appa kalau aku ada janji denganmu. Padahal alasanku yang sebenarnya adalah aku tidak ingin merasakan sakit lagi. Aku tidak ingin hanya aku yang terluka karena kebahagiaan mereka. Aku tidak ingin kebahagiaan umma menjadi hancur hanya karena aku."

Kai mengangguk mengerti, "Lalu sekarang bagaimana? Apa _noona_ tidak ingin mengucapkan selamat pada bibi Yixing?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng. "Sejujurnya aku tidak ingin menerimanya. Menerima kenyataan kalau kini mereka benar-benar terikat. dengan adanya calon bayi, maka aku benar-benar hanya putri seorang Kim Joonmyeon. Aku harus benar-benar menghapus perasaanku, tapi aku belum bisa. Sebenarnya Aku sudah lelah, Kai. Aku juga ingin menikmati kebahagiaan mereka. Dan aku ingin menemukan kebahagiaanku sendiri." Lirih Kyungsoo.

Kai menatap Kyungsoo yang kini tertuduk. Kai binggung. Ia sudah melakukan apapun seperti apa permintaan Kyungsoo, namun sampai saat inipun Kyungsoo belum menerima dirinya. Dengan tekad yang kuat, Kai berucap untuk menyampaikan tekadkan sebelum bertemu Kyungsoo tadi, "_Noona_, mulai saat ini Kau jangan menutup hatimu untuk siapapun." Pinta Kai.

"Sejujurnya aku mulai lelah selalu mengejar-ngejar dirimu,"

Kyungsoo menatap Kai terkejut. Tidak menyangka Kai benar-benar mengejarnya bahkan kini ia mulai putus asa. Kyungsoo meremas jemarinya, "Dan _noona_, aku berniat untuk menjauhimu mulai esok hari. Aku putus asa. Aku tidak ingin hanya aku yang selalu berjalan, sedangkan _noona_ tetap berdiam diri. Itu tidak seimbang. Karena itu, sebelum kita betemu tadi aku sudah memutuskan akan pergi dari hidupmu."

Kyungsoo semakin meremas jarinya, bahkan kuku jari-jarinya memutih. Ia menatap Kai dengan tatapan luka. Entah mengapa ia merasakan hatinya mulai kosong. Pikirannya berputar-putar seputar kalimat Kai. Kai memintanya untuk jangan menutup hatinya pada siapapun, dan itu berarati termasuk Kai, tapi kenapa Kai malah berniat menjauhinya? Apakah Kyungsoo begitu dingin sampai Kai langsung menyerah begitu saja?

"Aku tahu, sampai saat ini _noona_ masih belum menerima orang lain. sebelum tahu masalah _noona_, aku pikir akan dengan mudah bagiku membuatmu melupakannya. Tapi begitu aku mendengar ceritamu tadi," Kai tersenyum pada Kyungsoo sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya.

Entah kenapa Kyungsoo tidak ingin mendengar kelanjutanya. Tidak. Kyungsoo merasa Kai akan berkata hal yang akan memperburuk keadaannya. Terlebih ketika melihat senyum Kai. Meski Kyungsoo masih mencintai _Suho_, tapi sejujurnya ia mulai tertarik pada Kai. Sejujurnya Kyungsoo mulai memperhatikan Kai. Kyungsoo mulai merasakan kenyamanan bersama Kai. Kyungsoo… sejujurnya menaruh perhatian pada Kai.

"Aku tidak tidak bisa melanjutkannya. Dan janjiku tadi… aku tidak bisa menepatinya. Karena janji itu kuucapkan jauh sebelum _noona_ memintanya, dan janji itu telah berakhir seperti apa kesepakatan kita dulu. Karena itu, bukalah hatimu untuk orang lain. cobalah menerima mereka yang berharap padamu, jadikanlah aku yang terakhir."

Air mata Kyungsoo kembali mengalir mendengar kata-kata Kai. Terlebih ketika Kai berkata,

"Biarkanlah aku menjadi orang terakhir yang ditolak oleh duniamu. Jangan sampai ada Kai yang lain seperti diriku, Kai yang selalu ditolak oleh Kyungsoo. dan terakhir, aku akan melupakan _noona_."

**0~o~o~o~0**

"_Kau benar-benar menyukaiku?"_

"_Sangat. Aku sangat menyuka— mencintai _noona_ sejak sekolah menengah atas."_

"_Apa kau bisa mmbuatku mencintaimu? Membuatku melupakannya? Melupakan orang terkasihku."_

"_Aku akan membuat _noona_ melupakannya. Aku akan membuat perasaan _noona_ beralih padaku dan _noona_ hanya akan melihatku."_

"_Sampai kapan kau akan melakukannya?"_

"_Sampai batas kemampuanku."_

Kyungsoo terdiam. Ia ingat sekarang. Dulu mereka melakukan kesepakatan. Kai akan membuatnya melupakan Suho sampai batas kemampuan Kai. Kini Kyungsoo menyadarinya, Kai sudah pada batasnya dan ia telah menyerah.

Kyungsoo terdiam di meja makan dengan segelas air dingin di hadapannya. Ia belum bisa tidur. Sejak pertemuannya dengan Kai tadi, Kyungsoo selalu kepikiran. Sampai dini hari pun ia tidak bisa tidur. Karena itu ia mencoba menenangkan pikirannya dengan meminum segelas air. Namun, setelah ia menuangkan air dan duduk di meja makan, Kyungsoo malah bengong tanpa meminum air itu.

Kyungsoo menghela napas. Ia merasa perasaannya sangat buruk. Ketika pulang tadi, ia hanya mampu menatap dari jauh kebahagiaan Yixing dan Suho. Ia tidak berani menghampiri mereka, Kyungsoo langsung memasuki kamarnya. Sampai saat ini ia belum bertemu Yixing dan Suho.

Kyungsoo bukannya tidak mau bertemu Yixing dan memberinya ucapan selamat. Kyungsoo hanya belum siap. Ia belum siap menerima kenyataan yang terjadi. selama di kamar ia merenung. Ia mulai merenung untuk memperbaiki semuanya. Ia ingin dirinya dan Yixing seperti dulu, sebelum Suho kembali. Dalam renungannya, Kyungsoo memantapkan diri, ia akan kembali seperti ketika awal Suho dan Yixing kembali bersama. Ia akan selalu tersenyum pada mereka. Ia akan kembali menerima mereka. Kali ini ia bersungguh-sungguh.

"Kyungsoo?"

Kyungsoo mentap Yixing terkejut. 'sejak kapan?' itulah yang berada dibenaknya ketika melihat Yixing duduk bersebrangan dengannya. kyungsoo menatap Yixing yang tersenyum padanya. senyum Yixing sangat bahagia.

"Sudah lama kita tidak duduk berdua seperti ini." ucap Yixing. Kyungsoo diam. Ia tidak tahu harus merespon apa. Tapi sejujurnya ia sangat merindukan suasana seperti sekarang, duduk berdua dan saling bercerita. "Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Jong In?" tanya Yixing.

Kyungsoo menggeleng. Dahi Yixing berkerut, "Ada masalah?" tanyanya lagi. Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk dan menundukkan kepalanya.

Yixing beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan beralih duduk disampaing Kyungsoo. yixing meraih jemari Kyungsoo yang berada di atas meja. Menatap Kyungsoo dalam seraya berkata, "Lupakanlah _Suho_. Bukankah kau sendiri yang menginginkan kita seperti dulu? Kenapa sekarang kau malah seperti ini?"

Yixing menghela napas. Kyungsoo tidak merespon, masih tertunduk tanpa berkata bakan menganggukkan kepalanya. "Kyungsoo, "Yixing mengelus surai Kyungsoo, "Umma sangat mencintaimu, kau sangat tahu itu, kan?" kali ini Kyungsoo mengangguk, "Jujur saja, umma tidak suka akan perubahanmu. Kau meminta kami bersama, tapi setelahnya kau malah menatap benci pada umma."

"Sekarang _Suho _adalah appamu. Benar-benar appamu. Lupakanlah perasaanmu, kalau perlu lenyapkan. Umma tidak mungkin merelakan _Suho_ untukmu. Apa kata orang-orang nanti? Umma tidak ingin kita dihujat. Mengertilah, Kyungsoo. "

Kyungsoo mengerti. Sangat mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan Yixing. Kyungsoo pun tentu tidak ingin keluarga mereka dihujat jika hal itu terjadi.

"Ketika kau menatap dengan penuh tidak suka dan bahkan benci, itu membuat umma sakit. umma selalu membalas tatapnmu dengan tatapan yang sama. Kau tahu kenapa?" kyungsoo hnaya menggleng, "Itu karena umma tidak ingin perasaanmu jauh lebih dalam. Umma ingin kau menyadarinya, _Suho_ bukanlah untukmu. Mungkin kau tidak pernah tahu. Setiap malam, Joonmyeon selalu menenangku. Menenagkanku karena menagisi hubungan kita yang retak."

Kyungsoo tersentak. Ia tidak menyangka, setiap malam Yixing menangisi hubungan emreka yang retak. Pantas saja setiap pagi ia selalu melihat mata ibunyanya merah dan terkadang bengkak. Namun, bukan hal itu yang membuat Kyungsoo terkejut. Kalau begitu Suho mengetahuinya? Mengetahui hungan antara dirinya dan Yixing.

"Meski Joomyeon selalu diam dan bersikap seakan tidak terjadi apapun diantara kita, tapi sesungguhnya ia mengetahuinya. Bahkan jauh sebelum aku berkata jujur padanya." yixing mengelus rambut Kyungso penuh sayang, "Joonmyeon ingin kita menyelesaikannya. Berbicara berdua seperti sekarang. Ia tidak ingin mencampuri urusan kita, karena ia tidak bisa membela siapapun."

"Ma-maksud umma?" setelah sekian lama, akhirnya Kyungsoo mengeluarkan suaranya yang parau.

"Joonmyeon sangat menyayangi kita. Ia mencintai kita, Kyung. Karena itu jika ia menjadi penengah, ia yakin kita akan memintanya untuk memilih diantara kita. Dan ia tidak ingin hal itu terjadi."

"Apa yang terjadi jika hal itu terjadi?"

Yixing terdiam sesaat,berpikir untuk berkata atau tidak. Tapi ia harus mengatakannya, mengatakan apa yang Joonmyeon katakana kala itu. "Dia aka melepaskan kita berdua." Jawab Yixing.

"Me-melepas? Itu berarti…"

"Ne, ia akan meninggalkan kita dan kita akan hidup berdua seperti dulu."

Air mata Kyungsoo mengalir, ia tidak bisa membayangkan jika mereka berpisah. Jika hal itu terjadi, bukan hanya Joonmyeon yang akan pergi, tapi ia yakin Yixing pun akan meninggalkannya. Tidak mungkin hal itu akan selesai dengan perginya Joonmyeon, justru hal itu malah akan membuat hubungannya dengan Yixing putus.

Yixing menghapus air mata Kyungsoo sebelum memeluk Kyungsoo, "Umma mohon. Lupakan _Suho_, dan terimalah Joonmyeon. Umma tidak ingin kita tercerai-berai, apalagi ketika adanya kehidupan baru dalam perut umma. Umma ingin adikmu terlahir dikeluarga yang bahagia."

Kyungsoo memeluk eras Yixing, "Maafkan aku, umma. Aku sungguh egois." Kyungsoo melepas pelukan Yixing dan tersenyum, "Aku telah bertekad. Kali ini aku bersungguh-sungguh. Aku akan melupakan _Suho_ dan akan memperbaiki segalanya." Tangan Kyungsoo bergerak mengelus perut Yixing, "Aku akan menjadi kakak yang baik untuk adikku."

Yixing tersenyum mendengarnya, "Jadi sekarang kita baikan, ne?" kyungsoo mengangguk dan tersenyum. Yixing kembali memeluk Kyungsoo. ia menutup matanya sesaat dan membukanya kembali. Ketika matanya terbuka, Yixing terpaku pa sosok yang berdiri disamping tembok pembatas. Senyum Yixing terukir ketika melihat sosok itu, Joonmyeon tersenyu dan mengajungkan jempolnya.

"_Kau berhasil"_

Itulah kaliamat yang dapat ditangkap Yixing dari gerak bibir Joonmyeon, karena Joonmyeon berkata tanpa suara.

**0~o~o~o~0**

"Umma," panggil Kyungsoo yang saat ini tengah di dandani oleh Yixing. Kyungsoo duduk di meja riasnya dengan Yixing berdiri di belakangnya, menata rambut Kyungsoo. disela kegiatannya, Yixing merespon.

"Apa tamu kali ini sangat penting? Kenapa aku juga harus ikut dalam acara ini? biasanya hanya umma dan appa." Tanya Kyungsoo. tangannya bergerak merapikan make up yang belum sempat terselesaikan.

"Sangat penting dan ini menyangkut dirimu." Jawab YIxing. Tangan Yixing menata poni Kyungsoo, dan hal itu membuatnya berhadapan dengan wajah Kyungsoo yang memasang raut terkejut.

"Aku?" tunjuk Kyungsoo pada dirinya.

Yixing mengangguk dan menangkup wajah Kyungsoo yang telah rapi dipoles make up. "Malam ini kau yang menjadi pusatnya. Malam ini adalah acara pertunanganmu."

Kyungsoo tersentak, "Umma! Kenapa umma bersikap seperti ini? aku akan bertunangan dengan orang yang tidak ku kenal tanpa persetujuanku!? Kenapa umma bersikap egois!" kyungsoo menyentakkan tangan Yixing dan menegakkan tubuhnya dengan cepat.

Yixing menghela napas, "Kau sudah dewasa, Kungsoo. Usiamu 28 tahun, tidak baik berumah tangga dengan usia melebihi 30 tahun. Umma tahu jika tidak menjodohkanmu, sampai kapanpun kau tidak akan menikah. Umma mengerti kau belum bisa melupakan_nya_. Tapi kau harus maju, kau harus berumah tangga."

Kyungsoo berdecih mendnegar nasihat ummanya. Bukan hanya kai ini saja Yixing menyuruhnya agar segera berumah tangga. Bukan karena apa-apa, Yixing tidak ingin Kyungsoo enikah diusia tua. Hal itu akan emmpengaruhi keturunannya kelak. Memiliki keturunan diusia tua tentu berisiko. Selain itu, Yixing tidak ingin Kyungsoo terpuruk.

"Umma, aku sudah mengatakannya berkali-kali. Jodoh biar aku yang menentukan, biarkan aku yang memilihnya, umma." Kyungsoo menatap Yixing lelah. Selalu seperti ini.

"Dan sudah berapakali umma bilang, kau tidak akan akan menemukan jodohmu kalau terus berdiam diri. Kau tidak akan pernah bertemu jodohmu jika tidak berusaha. Jodohmu tidak akan menghampirimu begitu saja, meskipun telah menjadi takdirmu."

"Umma, aku mohon. Biarkan aku menemukannya sendiri, dengan caraku sendiri."

"Tidak. Kau tidak akan pernah menemukannya kalau kau terus saja bersembunyi dibalik masa lalumu. Kau tidak beranjak sedikitpun. Biar umma yang membantumu menemukannya. Dan umma telah menemukannya. Jodohmu telah umma temukan."

Kyungsoo menatap umma tidak percaya, kenapa begitu keras kepala sekali ummanya ini. "Lalu jika aku tidak menyukainya bagaimana? Apa umma tega melihatku tidak bahagia?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan nada menantang.

Yixing mengusap bahu Kyungsoo, "Umma yakin, kau akan bahagia. Kali ini kau akan benar-benar bahagia. Percayalah, apa yang umma lakukan demi kebaikanmu juga. Benar-benar demi kebahagiaanmu." Ucap Yixing meyakinkan.

Kyungsoo tidak bisa membalasnya. Ummanya mengucapkannya dengan penuh kesungguhan dan keyakinan. Sepertinya kali ini Kyungsoo harus menuruti apa kata ummanya. Kyungsoo memang seharunya melupakan masa lalunya. Ia tidak bisa terus berpijak di tempat yang sama, ia harus menuju tempat yang baru. Kyungsoo menghela napas dan akhirnya mengangguk.

Yixing tersenyum atas persetujuan Kyungsoo. Yixing merangkul bahu Kyungsoo dan mengajaknya keluar dari kamar. Kyungsoo menurut saja ketika Yixing menuntunnya menuruni tangga, ia hanya menunduk lemas. Ia benar-benar pasrah. Sampai di ruang tengah pun Kyungsoo terus menundukk.

"Maaf, membuat kalian menunggu." Kyungsoo menangkap jelas ibunya meminta maaf pada orang-orang yang berada di ruangan itu. Masih dengan menunduk, Kyungsoo menurut ketika Yixing mengajaknya untuk duduk di sofa.

Pertemuan itu diawali dengan Yixing dan Joonmyeon yang memperkenalkan Kyungsoo. menceritakan berbagai hal mengenai Kyungsoo, dari mulai hobi, kebiasaan, sampai ukuran bebagai pakaian Kyungsoo yang tentunya membuat wajah Kyungsoo merah menahan malu. Dalam sesi perkenalannya, Kyungsoo tetap menunduk hingga membuat ornag tua dari calonnya itu menyangka ia seorang pemalu dan pendiam.

Kyungsoo hanya menjawab dengan mengngangguk dan menggeleng ketika ditanya. Jika pertanyaan yang dilontarkan membutuhkan jawaban pasti, maka Yixing atau Joonmyeon yang menajwab. Selama sesi itu, calon yang akan bertunangan dengan Kyungsoo tidak sedikitpun mengeluarkan suara. Kyungsoo hanya mampu melihat sepatu calonnya itu.

Ketika pihak dari calon tunangan Kyungsoo diperkenalkan, Kyungsoo tidak mendengar orangtua calon tunangannya itu menyebutkan nama calon tunangannya. Mereka langsung menceritakan keseharian calon tunangannya dan apa saja yang disukai dan tidak disukai. Kyungsoo sangat penasaran dengan sosok yang tepat berhadapannya. Kyungsoo berniat sedikit mengangkat wajahnya sekedar untuk melihat rupa calon tunangannya. Namun belum sempat ia lakukan, Yixing menyuruhnya dan calon tunangannya itu berbincang hanya berdua.

Joonmyeon menyuruh calon tunangan Kyungsoo pergi ke halaman belakang. Joonmyeon mengatakan agar mereka bisa leluasa saling mengenal. Joonmyeon mengantarkan calon tuangan Kyungsoo ke halaman belakang, diikuti Kyungsoo tak lama setelahnya. Selama perjalanan Kyungsoo hanya mampu melihat punggung pria itu.

Joonmyeon meninggalkan Kyungsoo dan pria itu. Sebelumnya Joonmyeon berpesan agar mereka jangan canggung dan kaku ketika mengobrol. Sepeninggalan Joonmyeon, pria itu berjalan ke arah gazebo. Ia berdiri dengan menyandar pada pagar gazebo dengan membelakangi Kyungsoo. kyungsoo sendiri perlahan menghampiri pria itu dan berdiri tepat dibelakangnya dengan jarak satu meter.

Kyungsoo berdehem, "Aku belum mengetahui namamu. Bisa kau pernekalkan diri?" pinta Kyungsoo.

Pria itu tidak berbalik sama sekali. Ia tetap memunggungi Kyungsoo, tidak membalas ataupun emenuhi permintaan Kyungsoo. kyungsoo mendengus. "Tuan, kurasa sangat tidak sopan jika kau belum memperkenalkan diri, sedangkan kau telah mengetahui namaku."

Pria itu masih tetap diam. Ia tidak bergerak sedikitpun. Kyungsoo benar-benar kesal, ia hendak meraih bahu pria itu agar berhadapan dengannya. namun hal itu tak terlaksana ketika pria itu membuka suaranya.

"Apa _noona_ tidak mengenalku?" tanya pria itu seraya membalikkan badannya.

Mata Kyungsoo membulat. Pria dihapannya adalah seseorang yang menghilang beberapa tahun lalu. Pria yang selalu mengejar-ngejar dirinya hanya untuk dapat menerima dirinya sebagai kekasih. Pria dihadapannya adalah Kai.

"_Noona_?"

Telinga Kyungsoo berdenging. Entah kenapa suara Kai sangat berdenging di telingannya. Mengema sampai ke pikirannya. Kyungsoo terlalu terpaku.

"sepertinya _noona_ memang tidak mengenaliku. Padahal kita hanya tiga tahun tidak bertemu, tapi secepat itu _noona_ melupakanku." Kai menghela napas dan tersenyum miris. "Aku.. benar-benar menyedihkan."

Kyungsoo masih belum bereaksi. Ia masih menatap Kai dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Kai berada di hadapannya, berdiri tepat di depannya, berbicara padanya…

"Noona, Sejujurnya aku telah belajar untuk melupakanmu. Namun setiap aku mencoba, aku selalu gagal. Aku tidak bisa melupakan noona. Bahkan setelah tiga tahun pun, hanya nama noona yang tidak bisa ku hapus. Saat itu aku memang berniat melupakan noona karena telah berada pada batas kemampuanku, namun aku menyadari suatu hal."

Kai menatap Kyungsoo dalam, "Meski aku memiliki keterbatasan dalam memperjuangkan cintaku, tapi rasa cintaku pada noona tidak ada batasanya. Aku mencintai noona, bukan karena perjuanganku yang terhalangi batasan atas dasar kesepakatan. Aku mencintai noona karena cintaku yang tanpa batas. _No Limit_." Kai terdiam sesaat untuk melanjutkan kata-katanya, mulut Kai terbuka hendak berkata ketika—

BRUK

Kyungsoo memeluk Kai erat. Menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada Kai. "Kenapa kau pergi begitu saja?" kyungsoo memeukul dada Kai pelan. "Kenapa kau tiba-tiba muncul? Kenapa kau hadir kembali dengan cara seperti ini, hah!?" kyungsoo memukul-mukul dada Kai dengan kedua tangannya.

Kai terdiam. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa Kyungsoo tiba-tiba memeluknya dan berkata seperi itu. Terlebih Kyungsoo—

—Menangis.

"Kenapa? —hiks— kenapa kau muncul iba-tiba dan menjadi calon tunanganku? —hiks— apa kau mempermainkanku, eh?"

"No-noona kenapa menangis?" Kai gelagapan menghadapi Kyungsoo yang semakin menjadi. Menangis dengan sesengukan.

"Kenapa kau meninggalkanku disaat aku menyadari perasaanku?"

Kai tertegun.

Kyungsoo mengatakan seuatu hal yang membuat syarafnya seakan terhenti. Kai menatap Kyungsoo tidak percaya. Kedua tangan Kai mencengkram tangan Kyungsoo, guna menghentikan pukulan Kyungsoo. kai sedikit mundur untuk meihat wajah Kyungsoo.

"No-noona tadi mengatakan apa?" tanya Kai meminta Kyungsoo mengulang.

Kyungsoo menatap Kai tepat pada matanya, "Aku Mencintaimu, Kim Jong In Bodoh‼" teriak Kyungsoo dengan air mata yang berderai.

Mata Kai membulat. Terkejut. Sangat terkejut dengan pengakuan Kyungsoo. "Noona serius? Benarkah?"

Kyungsoo memalingkan wajahnya, "Untuk apa aku berbohong?"

Kai terdiam, kemudian ia tersenyum sangat lebar. Kai menarik Kyungsoo dalam pelukannya. "Sejak kapan?" tanyanya. Kai membenamkan wajahnya pada bahu Kyungsoo.

"Sesaat setelah kau meninggalkanku begitu saja." Jawab Kyungsoo. tangis Kyungsoo berhenti.

"Apa nama _Suho_ telah berganti menjadi Jong In?"

"Sejak tiga tahun lalu."

"Apakah Kim Jong In sudah sepenuhnya bisa memiliki Kyungsoo?"

"Belum, sebelum Kim Jong In menikahiku."

"Apa Kyungsoo bersedia menikah dengan Kim Jong In?"

"Dengan senang hati. Jika Kim Jong In telah mendapat restu dari orangtua Kyungsoo."

Kai melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Kyungsoo dengan pancaran bahagia, "Kalau begitu Kyungsoo telah menjadi (calon) istri seorang Kim Jong In."

**0~o~o~o~0**

"Kai, kenapa kita bisa bertunangan?"

"Aku yang merencanakannya, noona."

Kyungsoo menatap Kai yang kini duduk disampingnya dengan mata yang melotot. "Bagaimana bisa!?" pekik Kyungsoo. kai terkekeh mendapati reaksi Kyungsoo. ia telah menduganya. Kai meraih tangan Kyungsoo dan meletakkannya di pipi Kai.

"Satu bulan lalu aku kembali dari Jepang. Dua hari setelah kepulanganku, aku tidak sengaja bertemu YIxing-ahjumma."

"Jadi selama ini kau ke Jepang?" tanya Kyungsoo memeotong penjelasan Kai.

Kai mengangguk, "Yixing-ahjumma mengajakku berbincang. Beliau menceritakan keadaan noona, beliau berkata bahwa noona tidak bisa melupakan seorang pria yang sangat tampan— AUU! Kenapa noona mencubit pipiku?!" Kai melepaskan tangan Kyungsoo yang mencubit pipinya.

"Kau narsis sekali! Aku tidak yakin umma berkata seperti itu! Dimata umma, hanya appa yang paling tampan." Sewot Kyungsoo.

Kai terkekeh, "Iya, iya, beliau memang tidak berkata seperti itu. Ehem— beliau berkata bahwa kau sangat terpuruk karena kepergian seseorang. saat itu kupikir karena Suho-ahjussi. Tapi ketika aku bertanya siapa, beliau menjawab bahwa pria itu adalah diriku."

Kai menatap Kyungsoo lembut, "Saat itu aku sungguh bahagia." Kai kembali meraih tangan Kyungsoo, namun kali ini Kai meletakkannya di leher Kai. Sedangkan tangan Kai beralih memeluk pinggang Kyungsoo. "Dua hari setelah pertemuanku denga ahjumma, aku meminta izin pada orangtuaku untuk melamar noona." Pernyataan Kai membuat Kyungsoo terkejut.

"Mereka sangat bahagia ketika aku emngatakan ingin melamar seorang wanita. Lalu esoknya aku dan orangtuaku menemui orangtua noona, aku mengutarakan keinginku untuk menikahi noona. Tanpa mempertimbangkan apapun, orangtua noona menyetujuinya. Dan malam ini, kita akan resmi menjadi tunangan."

Kyungsoo metap Kai yang bercerita dengan penuh semangat. Sungguh Kyungsoo tidak menyangkan bahwa Kai melamarnya tanpa sepengetahuna dirinya. Kai tiba-tiba muncul kembali setelah sekian lama menghilang, muncul dengan sosok yang akan menjadi suaminya. Kyungsoo tersenyum bahagia.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, Kai. Aku bersungguh-sungguh mencintaimu." Ungkap Kyungsoo.

Kai tersenyum, "Ne, aku percaya. Dan aku pun sangat mencintai noona." Dengan berakhirnya kalimat itu, Kai mengecup bibir Kyungsoo sekilas.

"Kenapa hanya sekilas?" tanya Kyungsoo tidak terima.

Kai mengerjap. Ia menatap Kyungsoo tidak percaya. Mata Kai membola ketika Kyungsoo melumat bibirnya secara tiba-tiba, bahkan Kyungsoo mengalungkan lenganya pada leher Kai. Menempelkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Kai. Kai mengerjap beberapa kali sampai akhirnya ia menarik pingga Kyungsoo agar semakin merapat padanya. memeluk pinggang Kyungsoo dengan erat dan terkesan posesif. Kai membalas ciuman Kyungsoo sedikit liar. Kyungsoo sendiri membalas perlakuan Kai dengan _sangat_ berani dan terkesan nakal karena Kyungsoo beralih posisi menjadi duduk dipangkuan Kai. Mereka melakukan aktifitas tersebut sampai beberapa menit kedepan.

"Noona, kalau kau agresif seperti ini, bisa-bisa sebelum menikah kau sudah mengandung anakku." Kai berucap sedikit terengah karena menahan hasratnya. Tangan Kai bahkan sudah merada di seleting belakang gaun Kyungsoo yang sudah ia buka sampai pinggang.

Kyungsoo sedikit menjaukan tubuhnya yang menempel pada tubuh Kai. Karena tindakan Kyungsoo yang terlalu cepat, gaun Kyungsoo sedikit melorot dan hal itu memperlihatkan dada atas Kyungsoo dengan sempurna. Wajah Kai sangat merah begitu tidak snegaja melihat dada Kyungsoo. tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari dada Kyungsoo, Kai berkata dengan wajah yang sangat merah, "No-noona dada— eh— gaunmu.."

Kyungsoo sontak melihat ke bawah, melihat pada gaunya yang hampir melorot dan dapat memperlihatkan daerah pribadinya secara sempurna. Tanpa membenarkan gaunnya, Kyungsoo kembali menatap Kai. "Kenapa dengan gaunku?" tanya Kyungsoo… polos.

Mulut Kai mengangga. Reaksi Kyungsoo sungguh diluar dugaannya. "Gaun noona melorot. Bisa-bisa nanti— nanti— anu… _itu _noona terlihat." Ucap Kai gugup.

Kyungsoo mengangguk dan berkata, "Oh."

Kai semakin mengangga. Sungguh ia idak tahu dengan jalan pikiran Kyungsoo! kenapa Kyungsoo membalasnya dengan enteng, terkesan tidak acuh. "Noona kenapa hanya berkata seperti itu? Noona segera tutup _itu_ mu. Sebelum aku menghamilimu sekarang!"

"Memangnya kenapa kalau kau menghamiliku sekarang?"

Oh, betapa jantung Kai seakan copot. Kyungsoo benar-benar menantantannya! Sungguh jika ia tidak bisa mengontrol diri, dapat dipastika saat ini Kai akan membuat Kyungsoo mengandung anaknya. "Tentu saja akan menjadi masalah! Kita harus menikah dulu, baru membuat anak!" ujar Kai terbawa emosi.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita menikah sekarang dan langsung membuat anak."

Kai sungguh ingin membanting kepalanya pada pilar didepan matanya. Kai sungguh heran, kenapa Kyungsoonya menjadi seperti ini? mengatakan hal yangterlalu frontal dengan tampang polos. Kai bisa gila kalau tidak segera menikahi Kyungsoo saat ini juga!

Kai menatap Kyungsoo yang menatapnya dengan tatapan polos. Gaunnya belum juga dibenarkan oleh Kyungsoo. kai berdecak dan mengacak rambutnya frustasi, kemudian ia meraih Kyungsoo dalam gendongnya tanpa membenarkan gaun Kyungsoo. Kai menarik Kyungsoo begitu saja sehingga refleks Kyungsoo mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Kai dan memeluknya sangat erat.

Dengan langkah lebar dan cepat Kai memasuki rumah Kyungsoo dan menghampiri para orangtua yang tengah berbicang hangat. Kai berdiri tepat dihadap para orangtua dan membuat obrolan mereka terhenti. Perhatian mereka jatuh pada Kai yang mengendong Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoo yang membenamkan wajahnya pada dada Kai, memeluk Kai erat. Mereka menatap penuh tanya pada Kai dan Kyungsoo, terlebih Yixing yang melihat gaun Kyungsoo berantakan dengan punggung Kyungsoo yang terekspos sempurna.

"Ada apa—"

"NIKAHKAN KAMI SEKARANG JUGA‼"

.

**FIN**

.

Maaf, untuk sekuelnya baru publish sekarang (_ _)"

Untuk ending yang terkesan dipaksakan, saya sudah kehabisan inspirasi dan ide (terlebih untuk judul). Jadi, maaf endingnya kalau tidak memuaskan dan mengecewakan #Bow

Terimakasih bagi yang telah meReview **Mistake**.

Bagi yang berkenan, silahkan Review ^^ untuk sekuelnya .

Terimakasih.


End file.
